1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for a hat and more particularly pertains to a new hat hanger device for safely storing a hat when not being worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support device for a hat is known in the prior art. More specifically, support device for a hat heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,660; U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,984; U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,643; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,007; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,959; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,700.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hat hanger device. The inventive device includes a frame having a first elongate support member and a second elongate support member which is attached to the first elongate support member and has a second end portion which is spaced from and parallel to the first elongate support member, and further includes an arm member being pivotally and biasedly attached to a first end of the first elongate support member and having a padded member securely attached to a second end thereof, and also includes a ring member which is securely attached to a second end of the second elongate support member and is adapted to fit about the crown of a hat; and further includes a hook member which is pivotally secured in a coupling member which is also pivotally attached to the first elongate support member. In combination, the arm member and the ring member securely retains a hat to the hat hanger device.
In these respects, the hat hanger device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely storing a hat when not being worn.